Love
by alice-cullenx
Summary: A story of love between James and Lily... They are in their 7th year...
1. Will you go out with me

**LOVE**

"Oi Evans, will you go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip in December?" James shouted right in the middle of the corridor.

"Hmm, let's think about it. NO! Lily shouted back.

"Come on Evans it'll be a laugh and Sophie and Ellie can come to. PLEASE."

You may be thinking who Sophie and Ellie are. Well they're Lily's best friends.

"No for the last time. Now bye bye." Then Lily and her friends walked off.

O

It was Potions and Lily, Sophie and Ellie were working on separate love potions and next to them sat Severus and his friends from Slytherin. Severus kept on glancing at Lily whenever his friends weren't looking. To tell you the truth, when he looked at Lily he always felt butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes when Lily glanced at him, he turned quickly away from her and pretended to chat to his friends.

"Well done Miss Evans you are the only person here who has produced a love potion, so well done and as a treat no homework for you."

O

"Wow, Evans you're really good at potions." James said whilst Sirius, Remus and Peter stood next to him unnoticed.

"Thank you for the compliment, oh and by the way I'd much rather you called me Lily instead of Evans.

"Ok, now will you go out with me…? Lily."

"Only if you will stop bugging me then maybe and I'll tell you tomorrow, ok."

"Sure, ok see you tomorrow."

Then he walked of with Sirius, Remus and Peter trailing behind him still unnoticed.

O

"Sirius I think that Lily will go out with me!" James said proudly lying down in the 7th years boys dorm.

"Good on you mate but you do know that I was their and Remus and Peter."

"Oh, I didn't notice you guys. Sorry."

"No sweat."


	2. On one condition

"Ev…. I mean Lily, have you thought about it then? Will you go out with me then?" James asked.

"On one condition …"

"Yes…"

"Only if you don't speak to me and don't come near me for the rest of the day."

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me or not." Lily said losing her patience.

"Yes ok."

Then he walked off

O

It was a very quiet day for Lily without having James stalk her or ask her the same question of "Will you go out with me." To be honest she always liked James deep inside her heart. She started to daydream when suddenly Severus tapped her shoulder.

"Err… Lily are you ok." Severus said in a worried voice.

"Of course why shouldn't I be?" Lily asked

"Well… It doesn't matter. Anyway do you want to go down to the lake to finish our potions essay?"

"Yeah why not since I have nothing better to do."

Together they walked to finish their essay.

O

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in there dorm talking, although they were supposed to be doing work but Sirius suggested that they had a break. Remus protested but it was three against one so he gave in.

"Hey James has it been easy avoiding Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not! You can be so stupid sometimes. It's weird not seeing her for more than an hour let alone a whole day."

"Ok calm down I was just asking."

"Well just don't"

"Are you excited about the Hogsmeade trip James?" Remus said changing the subject.

"Obviously, you guys can ask such stupid questions." James answered.

O

That night all James could think about was Lily… Lily…Lily the girl he loved with all his heart. Lily…


	3. The Start of the Date

Today was the day James Potter would be going out with Lily Evans. All James could think about was his date - What if it all went wrong, he might not ever get another chance! Today he was determined to make Lily enjoy herself with him and not walk off or scream at him.

O

"Sirius, what if I mess it up?" James said.

"For the 150th time, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MESS IT UP, **OK!**"

"Fine, ok, ok, you don't need to shout, gosh."

"Seriously you ask really stupid questions."

"Well so do you."

"Yeah but at least I don't repeat exactly the same questions all the time!"

O

"Lily I hate to say it but you are such an idiot. I cannot believe you actually agreed to go out with him." Ellie said.

"Yes ok, I understand." Lily replied.

"Lily, to be honest, I do agree with Ellie," said Sophie.

"You guys I can make my own decisions without you two always controlling me." And with that, Lily walked off.

O

It was a very cold day at Hogsmeade as James and Lily walked to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi Potter…" Lily said

"So shall we get on with our date?"

"I guess so."

Then James two Butterbeer's.

"So what do you want to do after." James asked.

"I want to go to Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour after. And if you don't want to go I'll call the date off."

"Ok I'll go, just for you."

"Thank you."

O

"I wonder what they're saying" Sirius said looking through the window of Three Broomsticks where James and Lily were.

"Hmm… I wonder," Sophie said thoughtfully.


	4. How it went

James and Lily were walking of to Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour when they saw Sirius and Sophie in a small corner watching them.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Lily asked sternly.

"Nothing," Sirius and Sophie said in unison.

"Well it looks like you've been following us since I saw you by the window at Three Broomsticks." James said.

"Well…" Sophie started.

"I think we better be off Lily," James said.

"Umm… Ok."

Sirius and Sophie both started to laugh so much.

"Shut up you two," James said threateningly.

Then James and Lily walked off to Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour.

O

"Sorry about Sirius," James said looking straight into Lily's eyes.

"It's ok and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh sorry."

"And stop saying sorry."

"Ok."

"That's better."

Few a few minutes they stood staring at each other in silence.

"Wow, I never realized how good looking James was," Lily thought to herself.

"Wow I never new Lily could be so attractive," James thought to himself.

After a few minutes, James broke the silence.

"Lily do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you as I friend."

"After this date will you go out with me, and will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll tell you later." 

O

James was escorting Lily back to Gryffindor Tower.

"So did you like the date?" James asked.

"Yes."

"And will you be my girlfriend?"

"Maybe, but I need to tell Ellie and Sophie to see if its alright with them and then I'll make my decision."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."


	5. The End

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy.**

O

"You guys, do you think I should…" Lily asked.

"NO!" Sophie and Ellie interrupted together.

"Ok I was just asking, but why don't you like him?"

"Well…" Sophie started.

"It's because he's too big headed!" Ellie finished.

"Lily, if you like him just go out with him, it's not our decision IS IT ELLIE." Sophie said.

"Well no but I…"Ellie started.

"ELLIE!" Sophie shouted.

"Sorry! Lily to tell you the truth Sophie is right, it's your heart that really matters ok," Ellie finished.

"Ok thanks you guys, you really are the bestest friends anybody could ever have," Lily smiled. Then she headed for the common room to see if James was there.

O

In the boys dorm.

"Hey, do you think Lily will say yes?" James asked his friends after telling them how the date went.

"Of course!" Sirius said.

Then James looked at Peter and Remus and said, "Well?"

"Well, probably since she does really like you," Remus said encouragingly.

"Thanks mate," James answered, now he looked at Peter who was unsure of what to say.

"Um… well...I think… she'll… say yes." Peter said still unsure.

"Thanks," James answered while giving him a pat on the back.

"You guys, all this encouragement is really good so…thanks." James smiled, "is it ok if I go downstairs just incase Lily's there."

"Don't worry, just go!" Sirius laughed.

Then James headed down stairs.

O

James got downstairs and found nobody there so he sat down for a while, just in case. He waited for about 10 minutes just looking into the fire and got impatient, and just when he was about to leave Lily appeared at the foot of the stairs. James suddenly stood up, and was so glad that Lily had come.

"James, you know you asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend, well I've been thinking about it and decided that… I would." Lily said smiling.

James was absolutely speechless.

When he was finally out of shock he whispered to Lily, "Well I'm glad and I know you've made the right choice."


End file.
